


Soon

by inspiredissue



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Don’t think I proofread either, Fluff, M/M, Mess, Modern AU, Really Light Angst, its really short, like this is about three paragraphs long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiredissue/pseuds/inspiredissue
Summary: Modern AU - Curt Mega and Owen Carvour live in a tiny, one bedroom apartment. Curt works the graveyard shift and Owen works days. They hardly get to see each other. So... they talk about it? Idk there’s literally no plot so, um, just read it.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Soon

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha this is my first work

The two lay on their shared bed, Curt’s head resting on Owen’s chest and one of Owen’s arms around Curt, absentmindedly playing with his hair as the other lays on his stomach. The TV plays quietly in the background but neither of them are watching the movie they put on. Instead, they’re simply enjoying the company of one another. Owen’s job requires him to be gone most of the day and Curt’s job takes the graveyard shift so any time together is cherished. 

“What are you thinking, love?” Owen asks, sensing the air of thought around his partner.  
Curt hums, shrugging and toying with the simple metal band on Owen’s ring finger, the ring which he wears the pair to on his own hand. “Nothin’.” he sighs. “I just wish we could see each other more.”  
“You’re always welcome to stop by my work, you know.” Owen suggests. Curt sighs. “I mean like this. Together. Alone.”  
Owen shrugs slightly, agreeing. “True. But we have to make ends meet. Plus, it just makes these moments all the more special, right?”  
“I guess.”  
Owen exhales and sits up, Curt following his lead. The aforementioned takes Curt’s face in his hands and looks between his eyes. “I do wish we had more time together, love. I really do. But,” he shrugs and shakes his a bit. “We can’t right now. I’m working on getting that promotion and once I do, I’ll be here more. You won’t even have to work if you don’t want to.”  
Curt smiles, placing one of his hands over Owen’s. “That’d be nice. We could get a cat or something.”  
“Curt, you’re allergic to cats.”  
“You think that’s gonna stop me?”  
Owen laughs, dropping his hands but keeping ahold of Curt’s hand. “Soon.” he smiles, placing a light kiss on Curt’s forehead.  
“Soon.” Curt echos.


End file.
